Such a lamp is known, for example, from DE 10 2011 017 161.
A specific LED carrier is in the known lamp provided for LEDs as a light source. In addition, a separate lamp reflector is used for indirect light emission, where the lamp reflector is composed of a number of substantially linear and curved reflector surfaces. Cooling fins are arranged on the LED carrier as part of a cooling device.
A respective lamp housing is arranged around all these devices.